Libertalia
Libertalia, though told to be a mythical pirate colony located on an island in the Indian Ocean, near Madagascar, is one of the main locations of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. It is actually based on “Libertatia ” (also known as Libertalia) a true purported anarchist colony founded in the late 17th century in Madagascar by pirates under the leadership of Captain James Misson (occasionally spelled "Mission"). History Foundation Libertalia was first envisioned by Captain Henry Avery, who wished to disappear with his stolen riches to avoid persecution for his crimes. He sought like minded Pirate captains, who he deemed worthy to help his vision come to fruition. After his alleged death, Avery began recruiting captains, selecting Thomas Tew as his right hand man. After bringing together an additional eleven pirate captains, Avery suggested to pool their assets and escape the governments who were hunting them, in pursuit of true freedom. Gathering colonists of various skill sets including, blacksmiths, stable hands, carpenters and more. They set out to find a place that they could not be found, and settled on an island in the Indian Ocean. Construction of Libertalia began and several years later it was a thriving colony. Rebellion and Downfall Avery's obsession with the treasure caused him and the founders to decide to keep the treasure for themselves, and the colonists were angered that they were being robbed by people they had served. Avery and the other founders, secretly built a second settlement, New Devon, where they each had a mansion and massive walls to protect them. The citizens of Libertalia forged a rebellion against the founders, storming the treasury to take back what was theirs. However by the time they had breached the walls, they were too late. The treasure was gone, and beyond their reach, behind the walls of New Devon. After the colonists sent away their families, they attempted an assault on New Devon. However, this eventually fails and the rebellion ends in defeat as those who were not killed were imprisoned in gibbets and left to die or presumably made into one of Avery's mummy bombs. Modern Day Nathan Drake and his brother Sam, attempted to follow the footsteps of their mother's attempt to pick up the trail of Henry Avery and find the treasure of the Gunsway heist. Teaming up with millionaire businessman/treasure hunter Rafe Adler. After searching Avery's cell in a Panamanian jail, they discovered a cross with the visage of St. Dismas, and discover a key location in the trail was St. Dismas' Cathedral in Scotland. However after a fight, and a stand off with the warden, results in his death the trio try to escape, however Sam is shot and falls from a building. Nate and Rafe escape, believing he is dead. Nate becomes worried that Rafe may be about to kill him and abandons the search. Thirteen years later, Rafe having not found the treasure, discovers Sam is still alive and bribes the new Warden to have him released. For two years, Sam works with Rafe to find another St. Dismas Cross in hopes that it would reveal more information on the location of the treasure. Sam however abandons Rafe after finding the cross, believing that the treasure rightfully belongs to him and Nathan. Sam returns to Nate, who is overjoyed to see his brother alive, and Sam insists Nate to tell him the stories of his exploits. He then lies to Nate, telling him that he was broken out of jail by Hector Alcázar, who now wants half of Avery's treasure in return for breaking him out, or else he will kill him. Nate agrees to help. They begin to pick up the trail, crossing paths with Rafe and his new partner Nadine Ross, leader of the private army Shoreline. Leading to several close encounters. However they are successful in piecing together the trail, leading to King's Bay, Madagascar. They search through towers, left behind by Avery and discover that Avery's treasure was more than just that of the Gunsway Heist, and was in fact the legendary pirate utopia, Libertalia. Trivia *The island where Libertalia and it's treasure are located are the only adventure Drake has that doesn't involve any supernatural elements like Drake's previous adventures. However, most of all, Libertalia and the treasure had a clear origin unlike El Dorado, Tree of Life and Atlantis of the Sands. References Category:Locations Category:Uncharted 4 Locations